Promesas
by shingekifanatica
Summary: One shot dedicado a la pareja LeviHanji, donde los sucesos ocurren en nuestra epoca con un poco de cositas, pasen a leer espero les guste


**Como siempre aca saludando: HOLAAAA!, en fin Les he traido un nuevo one-shot mio, espero lo disfruten y les guste el final, aunque creo que en "LA GUERRA DEL DOLOR" me pase con la muerte de Berth :'C ... en FIIINNNN los dejo con la historia que sera narrada por Hanji:**

**DECLAIMER****: SnK junto con sus personajes no me pertenecen, eso ya es de Isayama Hajime, lo unico que me pertenece es la trama de este fic.**

**Promesas**

**One-shot**

Yo solo era una niña de 9 años, me gustaba mucho cosas relacioadas con los animales y plantas, lo que era toda la naturaleza, pero mi problema era que estaba un poco obsesionada.. usaba lentes y me clasificaban como la Nerd en una de mis escuelas. Como papá y mamá no querian que se burlaran de mi y que sufriera por ello, me mudaron en otra escuela, Mi padre era muy severo y no le gustaba mis gustos queria que sea esa clase de chica como mi madre, mi mamá era muy refinada, tambien muy seria y no reia mucho pero se preocupaba un poco por mi.

En fin, en mi nueva escuela yo intentaba no ponerme mis lentes, pero si ellos aprendi a tropesarme y a lastimarme muy mal, entonces mis padres me obligaban a llevarlos y si me molestaban que me defendiera. No tarde en ser la burla de la clase al ser yo misma, me sentia muy desencajada con esos niños incluso ya me habian vuelto a poner el apodo de Nerd y solitaria de la clase. Pense que nadie me odiaria mucho, hasta que un dia ya se pasaron muy mal conmigo.. solo por ser diferente los otros chicos comenzaron a golpearme, al parecer decian que yo era la favorita de los profesores por mis excelentes calificaciones.

Me echaron al suelo y perdi mis lentes comenze a llorar y se seguian burlando me mi por ello, ya no aguantaba siempre seria lo mismo hasta que: -DEJENLA EN PAZ!- escuche la voz de un niño acercarse, yo solo buscaba mis lentes, los otros desafiaron al que me defendia y escuche varias patadas y puñetazos, entonces me cubri para que no me golpeen.

-Toma- me dijo aquella voz de hace rato, intente mirar y él me paso mis lentes, los cuales me los volvi a poner, me extendio su mano y me ayudo a pararme, mire mi alrededor y vi a todos los chicos que me molestaban caidos en el suelo adoloridos, despues de verlos mire a la persona que tenia enfrente mio "Mi salvador", -No deberias dejar que te molesten asi- me dijo, -S-si pero yo no se defenderme- le dije muy apenada, -Soy Levy, y te prometo que yo sere el que te proteja de esos mocosos- llego a decirme y hizo que me sintiera bien -Gracias, Y yo soy Hanji- y entonces el extendio su dedo meñique y yo el mio y asi juramos esa promesa.

Pensaba que era un principe con armadura que el destino me envio para que me protegiera, entonces como iva pasando los dias y cada vez nos haciamos mas amigos, Levy me acompaño hasta mi casa, a mi padre no le agrado la visita y creo que eso lo noto él, entonces Levy decidio que yo me quedara y despues lo veria en la escuela.

Claramente Levy siempre me defendia de todos los que me querian hacer daño, cada recreo y salida hablabamos aunque yo lo hacia mas que él, le gustaba ser limpio, pulcro y responsable, de esos tres valores yo solo era responsable, si me ensuciaba el me limpiaba, si el asiento en donde me sentaria no estaba en condiciones, el buscaba otro para que me sentara en el. Pero un dia, cuando pense que siempre Levy estaria conmigo, el mismo me habia contado que su padre habia sido transferido y que se mudaria de ciudad.

Sabia que eso era malo y tuve que aceptar la triste realidad de perder a mi mejor amigo, no queria que eso sea posible, pero sabia que yo no podia acompañarlo, y asi se fue.

Logicamente comenzaron mis abusos de mis brabucones, siempre yo salia perdiendo muy lastimada con la ropa rasgada, y asi fueron pasando casi otros 8 años con la misma cosa y en diferentes escuelas, cada año siempre me cambiaba de escuela debido al mismo tema.

En esta ultima, osea en la que terminaria la preparatoria ya habian comenzado hace una semana las clases y simpre hablaban de un tal Rivaille que no podia venir porque no se que esto, no se porque aquello. Y como simpre era de esperarse ya tenia a dos brabucones que me golpeaban en la salida y no me dejaban defenderme, aunque esta vez se pasaron, me tocaron el trasero y intentaron levantarme la falda, cuando en eso volvi a escuchar esa voz -DEJENLA EN PAZ- un chico de cabello negro se acercaba y en eso los que me molestaban se fueron corriendo.

Yo lo mire asustada y el me sonrio -Hanji?- dijo intentando verme bien, no sabia el porque él sabia mi nombre, -Te conozco?- le pregunte y el solo me miro serio -Soy yo!- dijo tocandose el pecho -LEVY!- al terminar de decir eso me quede asombrada en lo lindo y atractivo que se habia puesto en estos años. -Bueno, quieres que te lleve a tu casa?- me pregunto y en eso yo apenas le conteste por mi impresion. Me subi en la motocicleta que el tenia y le abraze la cintura mientras conducia, NUNCA ANTES HABIA SUBITO EN MOTO! senti sus abdominales marcados a travez de su camisa y no pude evitar ponerme algo ruborizada.

Me llevo hasta mi casa y creo que de ahi en mas volvio con aquella promesa que me habia dicho hace años, volvio a protegerme y a cuidar de mi, no sabia el porque pero simpre me invitaba a salir y a conoces lugares, me enceño muchas cosas lindas de la ciudad e incluso me presento a sus amigos.. fueron unos meses muy divertidos.

Pero un dia cuando estabamos caminando el se detubo a hablarme -Hanji?- me pregunto y yo solo lo mire a ver si continuaba con su pregunta -Te amo- llego a decirme y no me dejo decir nada ya que me habia besado tomandome de las manos y entrelasamos nuestros dedos de cada una, fue un momento unico.. sentia que alguien al fin me queria de verdad y que yo tambien lo queria a el.

En un par de segundos nos separamos y nos miramos a los ojos entonces me dijo una gran peticion -Serias mi novia, Hanji?- lo mire sonriendo muy emocionada y le dijo que "Si" entonces nos volvimos a besar y el me llevo hasta el frente de mi hogar.

Fue asi como comenzo una larga relacion, hasta que llego la graduacion, en esa noche que nos fuimos, mis padres no estaban y el me dejo en casa.. pero lo deje pasar, en un momento tropece hacia su pecho y el me sostubo, me miro a los ojos y me beso, nos encontrabamos en la sala y poco a poco el comenzo a sacarme aquel vestido que use en el baile, me sonrroje al quedar sin ropa y el frente mio de igual manera, nos miramos unos segundos y yo agarre una de sus manos -Te amo Levy- dije sonrojada y el se adentro en mi -Yo tambien te amo Hanji- me dijo al oido y al sentilo dentro de mi lo abraze.

Comenzo cada vez a adentrarse y yo cada vez gemia con cierta fuerza, no podia creer lo que estaba haciendo, era algo muy intimo y me gustaba poder hacerlo con aquella persona que siempre me amo, Levy sostenia mi cintura para que no me saliera de mi lugar, entonces me beso mientras se movia y yo lo rodeaba con mis piernas, hasta que en un momento llegamos a nuestro limite, y fue entonces que deje que se viniera dentro de mi.

Todo lo que acabamos de hacer termino, entonces en me tapo con su abrigo y nos durmimos juntos, pero como no sabia que mis padres llegarian ese dia, no me hubiese dormido en ese sofa. Cuando mi padre llego, comenzo a darnos un sermon muy grande, claramente estaba furioso y golpeo a Levy el cual él solo queria calmarlo, lo ayude a levantarse -NUNCA MAS TE PERMITIRE QUE LO VEAS- grito mi padre señalando la puerta para que el se fuera y en eso Levy se paro y me susurro ya que podia ver que yo estaba llorando -_te prometo que te sacare de aqui-_ me dijo y se fue por la puerta, -Nunca lo volveras a ver lo tienes prohibido y no saldaras de esta casa hasta que todos los preparativos para nuestra mudanza esten listos.

No queria vivir con el hecho de que todos los medios que tenia para comunicarme con Levy, mis padres me los habian arrebatado, habia pasado mucho desde aquella noche que lo vi por ultima vez, no queria seguir asi, mucho menos sin el, ya creia que habian pasado casi dos meses desde aquel incidente, mi padre decia que todo era por mi bien, que yo jamas seria feliz con mi estilo de vida y que tenia que ser como mi madre y casarme con alguien que no me interesaba.

Una noche comenze a llorar de la frustracion, y en eso escuche que alguien trepaba el arbol que estaba cerca de mi ventana, me asome y vi que Levy entro en mi habitacion, -Empaca algunas de tus cosas Hanji y huyamos juntos- me extendio su mano y yo estaba muy feliz, tome una mochila y puse algunas cosas, él me ayudo a bajar de ahi, pero antes le habia dejado una nota a mis padres.

Levy me llevo hasta un aeropuerto, quien hubiera sabido que habia comprado dos boletos a Francia Paris, -Esa es mi ciudad natal, vallamos juntos Hanji, nada ni nadie ya no nos molestara, ahi tengo a mi familia.. Pero, casate conmigo- fue lo que me dijo, y entonces acepte, queria estar con el si era posible el resto de mis dias, lejos de mis padres que eran muy estrictos y que no querian que yo estubiera con la persona que amaba.

Y pues viajamos a Paris, conoci a su familia, nos casamos y ahora voy a tener un hijo suyo en este hermoso lugar, todo gracias a que el siempre cumplio conmigo sus **Promesas**.

**Gracias por leer este one-shot, y creanme que me mate en escribirlo, dejenme un review o algo asi ya que sentire que valio la pena romperme el coco para hacer te Fic :'D**

**:D espero anciosa sus opiniones**


End file.
